


Glow

by ltfoxyee



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltfoxyee/pseuds/ltfoxyee





	Glow

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Glow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817972) by [ltfoxyee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltfoxyee/pseuds/ltfoxyee), [theosymphany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theosymphany/pseuds/theosymphany)



死亡一直都是战场上永恒的主题，哪怕没有人总愿意想起来战争这残酷的一面，死亡依然如影随形。公告栏上面时不时出现的葬礼的通知，通宵亮着灯的殓房，空出来的储物柜，都在默默地提醒着士兵们也许他们的下一个任务就是最后一次任务了。身为队长，Chris更是时刻感到这无形的压力，每次看着他的小队接连跳出机舱的的时候，都会有个不安的念头在他脑海里一闪而过， *万一今天有人回不来了呢*。哪怕在他的队员面前他看起来总是镇定自若，这个担心却是他无法避免的，每次任务开始的时候，他都会忍不住为小队的安危捏把汗。而每次他们顺利完成任务之后，除了跟着他们一同庆祝之外，Chris也不忘时刻提醒着小队不能因为短暂的顺利而掉以轻心。

长年累月地看着人们的至亲好友骤然离去，再想想他自己那些被生化恐怖主义夺取生命的朋友，Chris对死亡和人生都免不了有了一些新的看法。当他听到婚礼上那句 “till death do we apart” 时，他想到的并不是至死不渝的爱情，而是这句话之中隐藏着的讽刺，在这无休无止的战斗中，死亡将太多年轻的姑娘和她的爱人永远分开了。正是这样，他本来就有限的私人时间变得更加深居简出，除了少数的几个朋友，Chris几乎不怎么和外人往来。他总觉得自己有一天也会死在战场上，与其让更多的人为他而哭泣，不如保持现状算了。

然而有些事情连他最亲近的朋友都不知道，比如他现在的副队第一天到他办公室报到的时候Chris看到的情景。Piers Nivans那天依然穿着特种部队的制服，深绿色的西服一丝不苟地穿在身上，他的贝雷帽上还订着旧部队的徽章。当Chris来到他面前互相敬礼的时候，他看得出这位新来的狙击手正在竭力抑制着自己的兴奋之情，然而他脸上的红晕却没法掩饰。

“很高兴你接受了我的邀请，Nivans，” 他放下了举在额前的手，示意Piers坐下。  
“能够被您亲自邀请是我的荣幸，长官，” 狙击手回答着，他在椅子上依然保持着正襟危坐的姿势。  
“你看过了你的宿舍吗？” Chris边说边在堆在桌上的文件里翻找着什么。  
“看过了，长官，” Piers回答着，“我已经把我的东西搬进去了。”  
“你不需要每次回答我都叫我长官的，这里和特种部队不一样，” Chris摆了摆手，“我是你的队长，也是你的战友。啊哈，找到了，” Chris终于从他凌乱的桌面上找到了一张纸递给了Piers，“这是Alpha小队这周的活动时间表，到时候你就能见到小队其他人了。”  
“好的，长……呃……” Piers顿了顿，“Captain。”  
Chris点了点头，“还有其他什么问题吗，Nivans？”  
“嗯，” Piers，“可以叫我Piers吗？”  
“当然，” Chris微笑了一下，“Piers。”  
“Captain，” 他站了起来，和Chris互相致意了一下就朝门口走了过去。他握着门把手正要开门的时候忽然又回过头来，“我不会让你失望的，” Piers笑的时候嘴角两侧会出现两条细细的纹路，他不等Chris的回答就快速走了出去。  
如果Chris熟悉希腊神话的话，也许Piers会让他想起那些让诸神都为之倾倒的美男子，在他有限的认识中，能想到的形容词却并没有那么多，他觉得美丽不是一个适合形容男人的词 —— 直到他见到了Piers。在Piers回头的一瞬间，Chris看到了一层淡淡的光晕笼罩在他身上，让他足足怔了好几分钟 ，等对方走了很久之后他才反应过来，那不过是阳光散射在他身上的反光而已。  
****  
哪怕是迟钝如Chris这样的人也察觉的到Piers对他的崇拜之情，当然，几乎所有的Alpha队员都或多或少的崇拜着他们的队长，Piers只是稍微比其他人更加明显一些而已。男人的虚荣心让Chris对此有些沾沾自喜，也更是让他深深的感到作为队长的责任，每次任务需要Piers单独去伏击狙击敌人的时候，他都忍不住会格外嘱咐Piers几次必须要注意自己的安全。  
“别太担心了，captain，” Piers每次都这么回答，“我知道我在干什么，倒是你才需要小心。”  
他的这句话总能勾起Chris嘴角的一丝微笑。  
****  
随着他身边的朋友一个个都组建了家庭，结婚生子，Chris渐渐感到了他们之间的距离正被拉得越来越大，毕竟生活的重心变了。像Barry这种曾经能够每周都一起喝上一两杯的兄弟也忙着照顾老婆孩子而没什么时间出来和他见面了。和Chris的其他队员不同，Piers似乎不怎么热衷于在周末参与各式各样的社交活动，这点恰好和他一样。因此，在闲暇的时间Chris就会发现自己不知道怎么回事就和Piers在某个棒球公园消磨了一下午的光阴，或者在酒吧和他边喝啤酒边看了一晚上的橄榄球赛。虽然Chris一直小心的保持着和他人的距离，有个人能够和他一起轻松地度过这些个日子不免也让他感到些许慰藉。Piers给他的感觉总是和Barry他们不太一样，他说不清楚到底是什么，只是隐约觉得Piers有些异于他人的地方，*也许是代沟吧*，Chris偶尔会自嘲地这么想一下。  
****  
那个周末Jill在家里搞了个烧烤派对，早早地就让Chris过去做他“传说中的烧烤酱”，除了总部的几个熟人，她还招呼了不少办公室里的同事，十来个人把屋子里里外外的位置都占满了。Chris在烤炉边心无旁骛地翻动着铺满在烤肉架上的食物，像是听不见周围那些人的谈话一般。  
“闻起来好香啊，” 一个熟悉地声音忽然在他耳边响起，Piers不知道什么时候拿着两瓶啤酒站在了他身边。  
“Hey，你什么时候过来的，” 他用叉子戳了戳一块滋滋作响的牛排，“这块已经烤好了，你的盘子呢？”  
“我先不吃，” Piers摇了摇头，把手里的酒瓶递给了他，“我看你烤了大半天了，让我看着炉子你去休息休息吧，captain。”  
Chris这时候才发现自己已经口干舌燥了，他把烤肉的钳子给了Piers，自己则接过狙击手给他的啤酒，喝了好几口之后才想起来和他道谢。  
“小事而已，” Piers微笑了一下，熟练地翻着架子上的肉排，“我早就听说了Redfield氏的烤肉是BSAA远近闻名的，今天终于有机会尝一尝了。”  
“哈，” Chris不以为然地摆了摆手，“其实秘诀就是用新鲜的原料。”  
“对呀，” Piers点了点头，“小时候我爸放假回来的时候都会带着我们几个兄弟去打猎，没什么比新鲜的鹿肉更有野味了。”  
“是啊……” Chris想起了他和Barry从前也会在感恩节的时候去打猎火鸡，“偶尔射一些不是怪物的东西也挺不错的。”  
“其实我们基地附近也有几个可以狩猎的林区，” Piers建议着，“没准我们可以找个周末去一趟……”  
“这个主意不错，” Chris不假思索地点了点头，“的确很久没有带你们去放松放松了，其他人估计也会同意的吧。”  
“其他人？” Piers盯着Chris愣了几秒，一副欲言又止的表情，“哦，当然，小队的其他人，” 他干笑了一声，继续低下头照看起了烧烤炉。  
Piers的耳朵变成了粉红色，如果Chris不认识他的话，他一定会觉得Piers看起来好像有些尬尴……像是最后的一块拼图终于归位了一样，Chris在这个时刻才明白为什么他一直都觉得Piers和其他人不一样。再仔细回想一下，从那些被他轻易忽略了的细节中，他早就该发现狙击手对他的感情远远超过了一般的友情，他低头看了看手里的酒瓶，才发现Piers连他喜欢的啤酒都记得。“Piers……” 他情不自禁地叫了一声狙击手的名字。  
“怎么了？” Piers抬起头，一扫刚才的尬尴，表情又恢复了平时的冷静。

据说选择逃走还是战斗这个本能是天生的，哪怕Chris在战场上从未有过想要逃跑的冲动，此刻他唯一的反应却是让自己赶紧逃开。“我……呃……” Chris四下张望了一下，“我去路上抽根烟，” 说着他便放下了手里的瓶子匆匆走到了没有人的街道上。说实话，Chris从来不觉得有人会暗恋他，更何况是像Piers这样的人，他回想起狙击手第一次来到他办公室的情形，Piers绝对是他见过的最美的男人，而这个男人竟然喜欢的是他！Chris并不觉得反感，倒是有些受宠若惊了。也许他*应该*和Piers单独去打上一个周末的猎，然后睡在同一个帐篷里……Chris狠狠地吸了一口手中的烟，让自己翻腾的心情平静下来。他盯着指尖忽明忽暗的烟头默默地发着呆，虽说他早已习惯了跟其他人都保持着礼貌的距离，这次Chris却觉得自己不会那么容易就做到，也许是在不知不觉中习惯了和Piers朝夕相处，也许他只是不想回到过去那种干什么事情都一个人的日子，总而言之Piers已经占据了他生活里的一部分。Chris有些侥幸地想着，如果就这么保持着现状的话，或许Piers最终会知难而退吧，Chris考虑着，心里并不知道果真那样的话到底该是好事还是坏事。  
****  
Piers提议的打猎和野营的确在不久之后就实现了，第二天Ben的帐篷不小心被他点着了，所幸他们抢救的及时，并没有殃及整个营地。结果Ben被迫和Andy挤了两个晚上的睡袋，两个半夜抢地盘的声音让周围的人都抱怨不止，只有Chris一个人一觉睡到天亮什么都没听到。

周末的时候Chris依然会和Piers在公园里打球消磨时间，只是现在他们在看球的时候他会刻意地少喝几杯，他可不希望因为乱喝酒而让事情变得更加复杂。同样地，最近他几乎准时参加了所有BSAA的应酬活动，频繁的露面竟然为他们的筹款吸引了不少的捐款人，这点让Chris本人都感到意外。  
“最近你怎么忽然变得这么合群了，我都觉得有点诡异了，” Jill那天喝的微醺的时候忽然来了这么一句。  
“你不是一直让我多出席一些这种场合么，怎么我来了反而诡异了？” Chris故作轻松地耸了耸肩。  
“我只是希望你别是为了逃避其他的事情才过来的，” Jill眯着眼睛打量着他，让他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
“别在这里给我做心里治疗了，” Chris拿走了她手里的酒杯，随手递给了一个路过的服务生，“你快要喝醉了。”  
“好吧，” Jill摆了下手，“等这场完了我们去哪里找点吃的？”  
“呃……” Chris支吾了一阵，“我等下要和Piers去吃晚饭……”  
“等等？” Jill继续用她那种福尔摩斯的目光盯着他，让他莫名其妙的心虚不已，“你今晚和他已经有计划了？”  
“对……啊，” Chris拖长了声音，想要找个合理的解释。那天下午Piers问他有没有空去看电影的时候，他已经回复了晚宴的邀请函，所以婉言谢绝了。

*“这样啊，” Piers顿了顿，“最近你好像一直都格外的忙啊。”*  
*“呃……是啊，” Chris干巴巴地回答着，“你知道的，新的装备需要人投资嘛。”*  
*“当然，” 狙击手点了点头，“那就改天吧。”*  
那时候Piers的表情让Chris觉得自己正在欺负一只落难的小狗，实在是让他于心不忍。  
*“其实……” 他犹豫了一会儿，“晚宴其实七八点就能结束了，要不然到时候我们去……呃……吃个汉堡什么的？”*

现在回想起来，他几乎依然能感到Piers听到他那句话之后灼热的视线，很快，Jill锐利的视线就把他拉回了现实。“所以啊，” Jill不满地说，“你怎么不把他也叫过来啊？”  
“你原来不爽的是这个吗？” Chris在心里松了口气，“别老打我队员的主意，我一个人在这里受煎熬还不够吗？”

等到那天结束的时候，Chris就一头栽倒在了自己的床上，他的心情并不怎么好。不仅仅因为那种活动总是让他身心俱疲，还因为和Piers的晚餐实在是太顺利了，反而让他觉得自己一直在误导着Piers，让后者以为他们还有其他的可能。他觉得自己生活在一个巨大的悖论之中，一边他把心灵的墙壁盖得越来越高，想要彻底把自己隔离起来，而另一边他却像是个越狱的囚犯一般不停地爬着这堵墙，拼命地想要翻过去，爬得越高，墙壁也就盖得越高，如此不停地循环着，让他乏力无比。  
****  
这个循环只有在战场上的时候才会停下来，取而代之令他担心的是来自死神的威胁，Chris不会把临战前的气氛搞得格外凝重，他只是默默地在心里希望着任务能够顺利完成。  
“侦察的时候小心点，” 他的手按在了Piers的肩膀上，稍微用力捏了捏，“我们在草花Q见。”  
“别担心了，captain，” 狙击手轻轻拍了拍他按在肩上的手，“我知道我在干什么，倒是你才需要小心。” 说着他便跳出了机舱。

在那么一个短暂的瞬间，Chris真希望他刚才能够吻一下Piers，这个念头让他心中萦绕的死亡的阴影稍许消失了一阵。  
整个营救人质的任务进行的十分顺利，直到他们准备清场的时候，楼顶上传来了呼救声。“不是说总共只有4个人质吗？” Chris对着总部的对讲机大吼着，“怎么楼上还有一个！”  
“Redfield队长，看起来是我们的情报有误，” HQ的操作员冷静地回答着，“我们会推迟轰炸机的到达时间，你还有10分钟。”  
“Damn it，没时间等支援了，Piers和我上去救人，” 他示意小队剩下的成员，“你们先带着平民去集合点撤退。”

“You ready?” 他们来到通往顶楼的门口，Chris转过头问着狙击手。  
“Born ready,” Piers肯定地点了点头，和他同时踢开了门，冲向了楼顶。  
Piers在Chris身后掩护着他的冲锋，用轻机枪把悬在半空的敌人统统扫了下来，而Chris只凭着一把手枪精准地击毙了胁迫着人质的敌人。他来到那个吓得六神无主的中年男人身边，大概检查了一下对方的伤情，看起来他只是收到了精神上的刺激。Chris毫不犹豫地脱掉了自己的防弹衣套在了那人身上，虽然Piers不安地提醒着他，他们还在敌区。“直升机已经接到了其他的人，马上就会过来了，我们可以从这里直接起飞，” Chris反复说着，想让Piers放心，“我……”

不知哪里传来的枪响打断了他的话，Piers扭过头的时候，只见到一团殷红像慢镜头一样逐渐绽开在Chris的胸前 ，对方随之向后倒了下去，很快他军绿色的t恤就被染成了血红色。“CAPTAIN!” Piers冲向了Chris身边，一边按着Chris的伤口一边寻找着枪声的来源。一个重伤了的敌人躺在地上，枪口依然颤抖地指着他们，Piers正要反击的时候，身边又传来了几声凌乱的枪响，他扭过头，看见刚才被营救下来的中年男人一边发着抖一边用Chris掉在地上的配枪将那个敌人彻底打断了气。

这时候Piers才有了空档照料Chris的伤势，他脱掉外衣揉成一团压在对方的伤口上，想要止住不断流出来的鲜血，“HQ，Redfield 队长中弹了，我们需要医疗队，” 他咽了口口水，依然没法止住自己声音中的恐慌， “他的胸口中弹了，我重复，他的胸口中弹了，让医疗队立刻过来！”  
“Roger that, Nivans副官，” HQ那边迅速地回复了，“医疗队已经在路上，一分钟之内就能过去，与此同时请尽量保存Redfield队长的体力。”  
“Captain，captain你听到了吗？” Piers观察着Chris的瞳孔，所幸的是还没有涣散，看起来他还有意识，“医疗队马上就到，你不要乱动，有我在这里呢。”  
“Piers，” Chris动了动手臂，“我有话要和你说。”  
“Shh...captain你现在别说那么多，” Piers看着Chris的脸色渐渐变得惨白，而自己除了能够按住他的伤口之外，却什么都做不了，“有什么话等你好了再告诉我也不迟。”  
“不……” Chris摇了摇头，紊乱的呼吸让他说话的时候都哽咽了起来，“我一定要现在告诉你。”  
“Captain，别这么说，” Piers打断了他，“你会没事的。”  
“也许吧，” Chris试着笑了一声，一股浓稠的血液从他嘴里流了出来，“可是我只有现在才有勇气告诉你……”  
“Cap……”  
“我很在乎你的，” Chris忽略了Piers的请求，挣扎着说道，“我比你想得更加在乎你……咳……” 他喘了几口大气，“你第一走进我办公室的时候，我觉得你美极了，” 他的眼角变湿了，不知道是由于疼痛还是其他的什么，“你当时简直就是在发着光……”  
“Captain，虽然我很愿意听你这么说，” Piers抚摸着Chris的脸，想让他的情绪稳定下来，“不过你现在真的应该保持镇定。”  
“我真不知道你到底看上我什么了，” Chris像是在开玩笑，可是Piers现在一点也笑不出来，他已经快要被脑子里不断涌出来的各种念头搞疯了。  
“你是我见过的最好的人，” Piers回答着，鼻子一酸，差点就要哭出来了，“真的，别再多说了。”  
“我一直和你保持着距离的真正原因……” Chris咳嗽了几声，更多的血液从他嘴里流了出来，“是因为我害怕……如果我在战场上失去了你的话，我会受不了这个打击……”

“Captain……captain?” Piers眼见着Chris微笑着闭上了眼睛，“Captain你醒醒！” 他轻轻拍着Chris的脸颊，想让他睁开眼睛，“MEDIC!” Piers抬起头四下狂乱地张望着，声嘶力竭地喊着医疗班，他不敢低头细看Chris的脸，好像不去看他的话死神也就不会去打扰他。

那一分钟好像半个世纪之久，等到医疗班终于跑到他身边的时候，Piers觉得自己的意识都快麻木了，他又何尝能够承受的住在战场上失去Chris的打击呢？他手足无措地看着医疗队给Chris进行着一系列的止血和供氧的抢救，他们挪开自己那件被鲜血染透了的外套，用急救绷带贴住Chris的伤口，从这个距离，Piers只能看见一片血红。

医师的一句话终于让他看到了一丝希望的曙光：“还有脉搏，虽然很微弱。” 训练有素的医疗队很快就把Chris抬到了直升机上，他们阻止了想要一起上机的Piers：“你在的话只会打扰我们工作，去医院等他吧。”  
****  
“唔……” Chris睁开眼睛的时候，迷迷糊糊地看到一团红色的头发趴在自己的床边，“Claire？”  
“我的天，你终于醒了，” 他的妹妹猛地凑到了他面前，观察着他的动态。  
“你怎么在这里？” Chris低头看了看自己身上的绷带，“我在医院吗？”  
“你已经昏迷了一整天了，” Claire边说边按下了呼叫护士的按钮，“Piers给我打的电话，我就连夜飞过来了。”  
“嗯……Piers他人呢？” Chris环顾了一圈他的病房，看到Piers正蜷在沙发上睡觉，身上盖了一条医院的毛毯。  
“他从你手术的时候就在这里，已经一天没合眼了，” Claire压低了声音，“所以我刚刚让他先睡了一会儿。”  
“Captain？” Piers听到了他的声音立刻爬了起来，走到了他跟前，他还是战场上的行头，外衣还不知道去哪里了，身上只有一件短袖体恤，“你醒了！”  
“嗯，” Chris虚弱地点了点头，“nice to see you again.”  
Piers哭笑不得地叹了口气，“我们都担心死了。”  
这时候护士长走了进来，“Redfield队长，” 她朝Chris打了个招呼，就拿起一个表格刷刷地填了起来，“你现在看起来好像是稳定了，你的命挺大的，子弹要是再偏个两毫米就会擦到心脏了，” 她说着放下了表格，“我去给你倒杯水，再把医生叫过来给你诊断一次。”

Claire跟着护士走了出去，说是也去弄点喝的，昏暗的病房里立刻就安静了下来，只有机器的哔哔声反应着Chris的心跳。也许是麻醉药的原因，Chris感到浑身乏力，他依然慢慢地伸出手，拉住了Piers搭在床边的手。他看着狙击手逐渐舒展的眉头，冲他微笑着点了点头。  
“唉，” Piers无奈地摇了摇头，忽然语气一变，“you stupid bastard.”  
“哈，” 他轻声笑了一下，“I guess I deserve that.”  
“其实你说的没错，” Piers握紧了他的手，“我们也许某一天都会死在战场上，” 他的目光在Chris胸前的绷带上停留了一下，“不过所有的人最终都会死，对我来说那并不是一个逃避的理由，正是因为时间有限我才不想让自己抱有遗憾，不管是什么我都要尽力去试一次才甘心 —— 对你也一样。”  
“……你说的那个电影，” Chris的拇指来回摩擦着Piers的手背，“等我出院了我们去看吧。”  
“It's a date then,” Piers点了点头。

“Yes,” 他刚想说什么，病房门就被推开了，出乎意外的是，走进来的除了Claire和医生之外，还有Jill和Barry的一家，Alpha小队的人也到了一大半。  
“医生说我们有5分钟，” Jill说着，她注意到了两个人握着的双手，却并没有说些什么，“我们只是过来看看你有没有事。”  
“我觉得挺好的，” Chris比划了一下，“作为一个刚刚中弹的人来说。”  
“给你的，” Barry把一篮子麦芬放在了他的床头，“她们给你烤的，” 他指了指自己的夫人和女儿们。  
“Thank you，” Chris和她们点了点头，然后看着Barry调侃着，“现在我不中弹都把你请不出来了啊。”  
“少来劲儿了，我看你现在也滋润着呢，” Barry和Piers交换了一个眼神，继续和Chris说着，“等你出院了我们有空喝两杯吧，Piers也可以一起来。”  
“一言为定，” Chris伸出拳头和Barry碰了一碰。  
“Captain，” Jeff拄着单拐走了过来，“我们就是想确认一下你没事，我们还要在宵禁之前回去呢。”  
“你的腿怎么了？” Chris回想起最近那次任务除了他好像没有其他人受伤。  
“Girl problem，” Jeff模棱两可地敷衍着。  
“他被Bravo小队的一个姑娘揍了，” Andy插嘴说着。  
“Dude！” Jeff立刻打断了他，“不是说好了不要告诉别人了吗？”  
Andy冲他无辜地耸了耸肩，“Captain，” 他转过身，“Carl和Ben没有过来，因为他们在帮你写报告呢，放心吧在你归队之前我们绝不再多惹麻烦。”  
“唉，” Chris看了一眼Jeff的腿，“我‘放心’的很。”  
“好了，各位，” 站在一旁的医生终于开口了，“你们请先回去吧，Redfield队长需要多休息。”  
“Piers，我们也走吧，” Claire碰了碰他的手肘，“你不也有宵禁吗？老哥我们明天探望时间再来看你。”  
“好吧，” Chris依依不舍地放开了Piers的手，“你也需要好好睡一觉。”  
“Yes, captain,” Piers站了起来，看了看医生和Claire，两个人都心照不宣地背过了身去。Piers便俯身在Chris嘴上印上了一个吻，“I'll see you tomorrow.”  
“And everyday here after,” Chris低语着。  
待到所有人都离开了病房之后，他常常地舒了口气，也许距离只是一个表象而已，真正重要的东西总是不会变。

\\-END-


End file.
